The Guardian (READER INSERT)
by mariasophforev
Summary: Revenge..Something that became your lifegoal..after your unwanted past, you changed completely. You became more cold and distant, not the warm cheerful videogame addict you once were. But what if..the past of your old self suddenly became karma..Ending up in the videogames you haven't played for over 3 years? Would that make you forget what you became? B.O.C INVOLVED & MORE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first chapter...Hope you enjoy it!**

**...Sora?**

**Sora: *smiles* She owns nothing but her plot and the action!**

**Me: And your will [Name] *creepy laugh* MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!**

**Sora: O.o**

**_So please read it and all of the above but most of all...ENJOY!_**

**_Prologue_**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Revenge..that's what you sought out..revenge on your past..on the people who killed and tortured her right in front of you..

Who made your life a living hell..

**Flashback:**

_"[Name]...?" You turned at the new voice, where was it coming from?_

_"I'm right here.." You heard the voice laugh, sounding almost __childlike__._

_"Get up.."_

_"Who are you?" You finally called out confused..but then you were too naive to realize the real urgency behind that mystery voice._

_Your eyes squinting into the darkness that surrounded you as you impatiently waited for the voice to answer you back._

_There was silence for a moment, before you heard a screaming from someplace far away. You winced as you heard it ringing in your ears, but then suddenly you felt as if someone was watching you._

_Before you could react however, a sharp pain distracted you making you freeze. You looked down to see a sharp point sticking out of your stomach, with blood pouring out like a waterfall shock written across your face._

_You were forced to your knees as you started to cough out red, gasping and trying to hold in your scream at the waves of pain burning your chest._

_Suddenly, something kicked you, making you fall flat on the floor and scream at the knife digging into you deeper._

_You saw a shadow looming over you, grinning at your pain._

_You ignored him, while you closed your eyes crying for the pain to go away..as you let out another yell in pain when..you realized it wasn't your own.._

_It sounded so..__familair__.._

_**MOM!**_

_You suddenly forced your eyes open._

_"NO!" You started to struggle trying to not succumb to the heated pain, when you heard the shadow gasp._

_A faint glow started to emit from you, and before either of you knew it, it blasted him to the wall __unbeknowest__ to you._

_And then, that glow surrounded you creating a blinding light that blinded you, making you freeze._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Your eyes flew open, your face filled with your horror when you realized everything that just happened.

"Mom!" You got up running towards her room, fearing the worst.

_Please..don't let it be him..._

Your heart started to pound when you saw the door was open, and a man hidden in a black cloak was towering over a bloodied up body..Your mom's body..

You screamed, out of instinct jumping on the man's body.

Your mom glanced at you choking, one word..

_'Run.' _But before you can understand what she meant..everything turned black..

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

3 Years Later:

After that day everything changed, you just couldn't let it go like everyone told you on. You were hellbent on revenge, and if it meant destroying your life in the process, then so be it...everything precious to you was gone anyway so nothing mattered.

One thing however was..you never found the trace of those responsible and that angered you to no end, currently like now. And what best way to let it out then through training?

You grunted in annoyance snapped out of your thoughts as you dodged another hit from him.

"Come on [Name] focus!" Ash your teacher, and annoyingly best friend said. Ever since the incident him and his family took you in, and when they knew what you wanted they didn't try to stop you.

Instead, since Ash was known as the best fighter around, he decided to teach you, and ever since then he's been what others call.._sensei_, even though you wouldn't admit it out loud, he meant a little more as a..acquainted friend, as it was called.

Now though, he was just being annoying trying to get you even madder as you tried to control your temper, and dodge another punch.

"Oh please, what are you going to accomplish dodging my hits like a coward?" Your _'sensei' _(que the sarcasm), taunted.

_'__Ok__..he's really __pushi__-'_

Your thoughts were cut off as he said something that made you freeze.

"That's not what you plan on doing with the people that murdered your mother, hm.._[Name]._.?"

After that everything went haywire, as you saw red.

You let out an inhumanly growl as you literally pounced on Ash catching him offguard with an 'oof!' You started to blindly hit him, as it was his turn to block, Ash then suddenly flipped away adding to your anger.

"Now this is a fight." Ash smirked getting into his usual stance.

You bent your right foot, suddenly focused on him completely. You knew he was going to make the first move as always..and like you anticipated..he did.

Leaping into the air, Ash thrust out his fist, which you blocked with your own, as he thrustfully stuck his leg to catch you offguard to which you caught just in time.

You wrapped one arm around it, and just as he got what you were doing he flipped him over slamming him into the nearest wall.

Ash groaned. "Looks like this'll take longer than I thought..."

You only smirked. Well, this'll certainly be interesting at least...

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

You were wiped out..after being bandaged up by Ash's mom and a huge lecture on your health you headed upstairs to rest. One thing was for sure though..Beating Ash meant you sure as hell improved.

"How'd you like that mom?" You said, with a slight smile as you thought of her standing right next to you. But then, you tensed.

_'Except..she's dead.' _You felt yourself get angry at the thought of that cursed word, but one final thought ran through your head as you layed down.

_'They're dead **next**.'_

Oh how wrong you were just then dear [Name].

_***.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Remember, this is my first reader insert so please don't be rude!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_..This chapter is dedicated to Zack Fair even if it doesn't have him in it, I'm crying reaching his death scene for the millionth time and yet, I can never watch it without being in tears :(._**

**_Its the perfect remedy for actors in a crying scene...-._**

**_WHY'D_****_ YOU HAVE TO LEAVE _****_ZACK_****_ *cries in agony*_**

**_Zack:...O.o _****_Umm_****_..Its me I'm still here.._**

**_Sophia: Your here?! Well I'm talking about the movie why'd you have to die there :'( *cries while Zack looks frozen*_**

**_Zack:..Hey its _****_ok_****_..*hugs* Well as you see she's a bit traumatic so I'll take it from here. She owns nothing but plot, any future _****_OCs_****_ and the future of the story as well as the character way [Name] but not the actual person..Enjoy!_**

? P.O.V:

What is it these days, something always has to happen, first I'm left alone by my so called friends now I pass a bloody body on my way back? What is this world com-

Wait bloodied body..?!

I pulled my hands out of my pockets as I walked back to where I was just a second ago, and took a closer look at the figure.

"What the hell?" My eyes widened checking the person's state, they looked like they went through one hell of a struggle..bruises, and currently fatal bleeding from her ribs and from the looks of it the victim was a girl.

I knelt down checking her pulse, to luckily hear a weak but steady beat.

_'How'd she end up here and like this?..Something's not right..'_

I stood for a second trying to figure out what happened. Maybe someone tried to rob her?

_'But not to this extent..'_

I then gave up deciding I'll just have to sadly wait but for now, the girl needed some serious help..I picked her up bridal style and started to walk while occasionally glancing at her, incase she woke up.

_'Or to glance on how cute she_ _looks even with blood..'_

Wait..cute?

"No way, you don't even know her don't be an idiot, and start having thoughts like that." I said to myself, I mean come on I sound like a creep and she doesn't even know I exist!...Yet..

I rolled my eyes, before trying to distract myself with something else.

_'Hmm...So 16+16= 32..32+32= 64..64+64 equals..'_

I paused.

Shoot. I lost..again. I furrowed my eyebrows suddenly engrossed in the game about to start over when a familiar voice made me stop.

"Hey Ven!" I smiled, just the person I was looking for.

"Hey." I tightened my grip on the girl then turned, as I saw the familiar brunette.

Arieth had a small smile on her face about to say somehting..until her gaze dropped to the limp person in my arms, making the smile slip right off.

"Oh my gosh, Who is that is she ok?!" Arieth ran over, without hesitation.

'_She's the type to do that.'_

"I think..but by the looks of it she needs some of your medical attention." I gave a sheepish smile, as I uncomfortabley moved the girl, since my arm suddenly decided to itch as if I had beehives.

Arieth then gave me a stern gaze, making me glance at her confused.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Come on!" She scolded as I startedvto protest, I mean I was the one that tried to help the girl from the beginning!

But she wouldn't listen she then proceeded to push me, while I groaned reluctantly following

I sighed.

_'Yup, being ditched, rescuing some pretty victim, being a creep about it and a fussy healer is just great.'_

(Que sarcasm ^.^)

_'Ugh..my head.._' You groaned feeling as if a thousand needles were going through your head, and that's to say alot since you've had a few before.

The fight with Ash must've really worn you off..

You forced your eyes open, trying to ignore the increase of pain it created, as you sat up. You looked around ready to get out of bed, thinking it was a bit strange that Ash didn't try to wake you and drag you down to dinner, when you paused.

Wait. This isn't the room. Well, it looks like a room since it has a bed but...Well you get the point.

You raised an eyebrow as you blankly scanned the rather..blank room, as one thought crossed your mind.

_'How the hell did you get here?!_'

You were still deep in your thoughts and looking around trying to find some type of answer, when you saw a door. You rolled your eyes, not about to waste anytime and went to open the door.

You opened it slowly, however, since evn though it didn't seem likely it could be kidnappers or a threat..maybe even.._them._

You gritted your teeth at the thought of them, but then shook it off not about to be carried away.

You were currently slowly walking out, and multi tasking as you looked at the cozy look of a house.

_'Hmm..its..a little dull but, almost cozy..almost..'_

With a orange paint through what looked like the hall and a mini chandelier, it somehow fit.

You just then found yourself come upon a staircase which you took no hesitation in going down.

The sooner you find the door, the sooner you can leave unoticed, and brush this off, with no injuries.

Sadly, it looked like that wasn't likely to happen, since you heard a crash behind you. You mentally sighed, as you put on an emotionless face.

_'People just can't keep to themselves and be on their merry way can they..'_

Oh well. You quietly turned around to see a strangely spiked blond staring at you like you've grown two heads.

You mentally facepalmed.

_'Great, not only is he clumsy but an idiot to boot._'

"Never saw a kidnapped girl before?" You asked, trying not to roll your eyes.

The boys eyes widened even further, making you impatient.

"Well, get it over with idiot, fight me or whatever, so I can be on my way..I have important things you know." You sarcastically said, this time crossing your arms.

The boy still gaping suddenly seemed to snap out of his trance, shaking his head and then look at you once again, as you noticed his shining blue eyes.

"W-what fight?" The boy said with a bewildered look.

You locked eyes with him in a annoyed glare, when all of a sudden you felt a sense of deja vú.

Wait..He looks familiar.

Something wasn't right here..

"Ok, who the hell are you and what the hell am I doing here?" You said, thinking that could give you a clue as to why he looks familiar.

The boy relaxed slighlty, before he gave you a sheepish smile.

"The names V-" The boy started to reply but a yell was heard.

"VENTUS STRIFE WHERE ARE YOU?!" The boys eyes widened as he sweatdropped while you went deep in thou'ght.

_'Ventus..That name..Where did it come from again?..'_

"VENTUS STRIFE!" Your gaze snapped to where the yell was heard as you heard the voice yell the coincidently yell the 'Ventus' last name.

Then it clicked.

_'Isn't Ventus from-_' Your eyes widened slightly unable to finish the thought.

If the name was true..Then, the Ventus in front of you..Was from the..videogame..Kingdom Hearts..?! You tensed, you may not have played the game for 3 years but everything was clear as day.

_'No way..this has to be some prank..Probably Ash trying to get me back to 'old-me' again.' _You smirked slightly.

That must be it. Well, no way am I falling for it again. You crossed your arms once more, before you realized the boy had run away.

You rolled your eyes realizing you had to follow the cosplay idiot and find out where the annoying _'sensei_' was. Judging on the yelling it was coming from the left corner. You took your time walking to the corner, as you saw a black haired female sternly glaring at the boy, and currently giving him some type of lecture.

You would have managed a slight smile, if it wasn't the fact that you knew this was all a prank.

"So, are you done now? Or should I just walk out the door until Ash comes?" You asked, when you realized the lecture wasn't ending anytime soon.

The girl went tense before looking up in surprise.

"And who are you?" The black haired girl who judging by appearance had a good of she was said.

"I should be asking you the same question..I mean the real name not your acting one." You stated as they gave you confused looks.

"Acting..?" You groaned.

"Come on, seriously cut it out, tell Ash we need to go practice, am I that crazy to believe that I ended waking up in a random bedroom meeting you guys just like that?"

The boy just then chuckled making both girls to turn to him.

"Um, actually I found you laying in a alley, unconscious and all bloodied up.." You gave him a blank stare before glancing at your shirt, realizing it wasn't your own.

Not that he mentioned it though, your ribs did feel a bit stiff, but you thought it was from the fight but apparently as you lifted your shirt shamelessly, to see bandages on it.

You touched it, and winced feeling a swollen cut beneath the thin bandages..

You then looked up with eyes wide, ignoring the surprised look on the girls face and the blush on the boy's face not realizing what you did just now.

It finally procossed in your head what was happening..was real.

_Oh no._

_**No B.O.C. right now srry..I have to go and it was a rush at the end..They'll be in the next chapter though and what Ven was thinking along with Tifa..So stay tuned!**_

_**Oh, and I just have to end the chapter with this, because it just makes me want to cry right now..So please don't judge and I hope my version means as much with this quote of Zack's death from the movie!**_

_**#Sophia**_

_Zoom In:_

_"Those wings...I want them too." Zack said with a smile, reaching for the bright angel, before exploding in a blinding light himself leaving nothing but a single feather._

_Zack_


End file.
